A Tale Of Trashy Romance Novels
by BlessedMay
Summary: Victor and Dezra's child is getting up to trouble and her guardian doesn't know how to handle her. Rating for the naughty words!


"You're crazy!" The words came from Cascadia Creed, freshly turned eighteen year old. She was seated on her favorite lazy chair; seated in the middle with her legs thrown over one of the arms. Her words were directed at the man leaning over the back of the chair, trying to read what was in the book in her hands.

"Why? 'cause o' my plans for next weekend?" The sweet, southern drawl was mouthwatering, but Cascadia had grown immune to Vaughn Kistner's sultry tone. The born and raised Texan smirked, his rough look was endearing, and his humor was enough to melt a girl's heart.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, blue eyes flashing bright. "Cliff diving is just an organized way to commit suicide in my eyes!" Her matter of fact tone made the man chuckle. He crossed his arms and leaned against the chair.

"In your eyes maybe," His grin was infectious, "but in the eyes of the rest of the world, it's just another way to let loose." His eyes drifted towards the cover of her book, but she maneuvered it fom his view.

"Whatever," she mumbled, shooting a dirty look at the twenty-eight year old, "I still say you're crazy Vaughn."

"Don't I know it!" If possible, his grin widened. His eyes inspected the book in her hands curiously. "Watcha reading?" He didn't wait for an answer, but reached down an plucked it from her hands.

"Hey!" She cried out, standing up quickly, her red hair flung carelessly behind her.

"I'm just curious is all, lemme see." He started flipping through the pages until he found one that had been dog-eared man times. He picked a spot on the page and started to read. "Alex moaned when he pulled Destiny's lithe body against his powerful chest. Her brown eyes glittered with passion." Vaughn paused. His eyes widened when he read the cover. A quick glance at Cascadia clearly showed her embarassment through flushed cheeks. "A Touch of Destiny?" He muttered the book's title.

"I didn't want you to read it for a reason!" She cried out before stealing the book back.

Suddenly, he started to laugh. His green eyes were filled with mirth. He threw his head back and relished the humor in the situation. Meanwhile, Cascadia was left feeling greatly embarassed and uncomfortable.

"What are you laughing about?" Her tone was accusing. The forced smile on his face confused her.

"All this time I thought you had boyfriends pleasing you." His words made the girl stumble backwards. "All them stupid fuckers invading your life and trailing you behind them like a pet and none of them," His voice was vehement, "none of them even dared to try and satisfy you." He sighed and sat down in her abandoned chair. "And poor little Cass here is left to masterbate while reading trashy romance novels."

"You're such an asshole!" Se screamed at him, running past him to her room.

"Ain't you a little young to use that sort of language?" He yelled back as she slammed the door. Realizing how harsh he had been, he groaned. "Well shit." He said to himself. He stewed for a few minutes before rising. "Better fix this."

Vaughn went into the kitchen and set some water on to boil on the stove. He reached up into the cupboard and pulled out the chai tea container. Patiently, he waited for the kettle to whistly while he pulled out two sugar cubes. The kettle started screaming so he turned off the heat and poured the hot water into her favorite mug. Carefully, he poured in the perfect amount of powdered tea and place the sugar cubes in it as well. The kitchen was filled with the sound of the spoon clinking against the mug as he stirred it.

Opening another cabinet, the brunette pulled out a bag of animal crackers and a small bowl. Tearing the bag open, he poured the animal crackers in until the bowl was filled to the top. Another cabinet held a tray that was promptly removed. Placing the bowl of treats and the mug of tea on the tray, he carefully carried it to Cascadia's room. Cautiously balancing the tray on one thigh and holding it with one hand, he knocked on her door.

"Go away Vaughn." Her tone was subdued.

"Just let me in Cass." He requested, putting his other hand back on the tray.

"Why should I?" She demanded.

"Because I got chai tea and animal crackers," He said, then more softly, "and I need to apologize." He waited for several very long moments before she opened the door.

"Come in." She allowed him entry by stepping to the side. He dutifully followed her in and placed the tray on her desk. She had taken a seat on her bed already, so he settled in beside her. The desk was close enough for her to reach over and grab her snacks.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, shooting her a quick glance, "I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"You shouldn't have said anything at all." He'd never heard her sound so broken hearted before.

"Cass, it's just," He sighed in frustration, "I let all these boys trample through here and woo you, and then leave me to pick up all the broken pieces of your heart." He paused, a frown etched on his full lips. "I thought it was worth it though. That all their messing around was worth it 'cause at least you were happy and satisfied."

"It wasn't your job to protect me." She said, but he countered her.

"Yes it damn well was!" He looked at her with an expression of sadness so deep that she couldn't help but wonder how long this thought had been torturing him. "Your parents left you with me 'cause they trusted me to protect you, to take care of you. And I didn't."

"Yes you did." She leaned against his arm and popped an animal cracker in her mouth.

"How so?" He asked, voice soft. She smiled and swallowed her bite.

"Do you realize how many boys didn't ask me out even though they were interested?" He looked like he was going to chide her for not being serious, but she cut him off. "And do you realize how high you set the standard for my boyfriends?" He was baffled. "I always admire you as a child, but as I got older, I realized how good you always were to me. You treated me like a princess, but you were too old for me, so I wasted the time away on boys that would sooner or later break my heart."

"Why would you do that to yourself?" He was frowning.

"Because I couldn't have you!" Noticing what she had just admitted, Cascadia rose and ran to the door to escape his questioning gaze. She didn't get very far though, because Vaughn had followed her and pulled her around to face him. She didn't get a word in edgewise though, because his lips met hers in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. When he pulled back, she couldn't help but muse on how it felt so right to be in his arms.

"I love you," He whispered, green eyes packed with emotion. "I've loved you since the day I met you. Just couldn't do nothing about it until you turned eighteen." He kissed her again, hard. "And then you had boyfriends so I figured you weren't interested."

"Damn it Vaughn, none of them could ever compare to you." She kissed him sweetly, "And I love you too."

He pulled her to him tightly and kissed her until he couldn't breathe. She pushed him and he stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed. She collapsed on him and kissed him again. He broke the kiss and rolled them over.

"Your tea is getting cold." He mumbled against her lips. She threaded her hands through his brown hair.

"Fuck the tea," She said playfull, "I've got a man in my bed, I ain't going nowhere."


End file.
